parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Trailer
Here are the trailers for Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad that are made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (The Rayman Characters as The Thomas Cast) *Rayman as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) *Clark as Henry - (Both wise and clumsy) *Globox as Gordon - (Both blue and proud) *Polokus as James - (Both vain) *Baby Globox as Percy - (Both small and smart) *Murfy as Toby - (Both wise) *Barbara as Lady - (Both beautiful) *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Diesel 10 - (Both the main villains) *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 as Splatter and Dodge - (All twins) *Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Cosmo (Sonic) as Annie and Clarabel (with Britanny, Becky, and Beatrice) *Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Bertie *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Harold - (Both flying) *Henrietta, Elsie, Flora's Tram Coach, and Victoria as Themselves *Cranky as Himself (cameo) *Butch as Himself (cameo) *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as P.T. Boomer *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt (not seen) *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt (mentioned) *Jano as George (cut from movie) *and more (The Casey Jr Characters as The Shining Time Station Cast) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) as Mr. Conductor - (Both wise, clever, kind, and cheeky) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) Person 1 - (Both wise, kind, funny, clever, and smart) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Person 2 - (Both clumsy) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Person 3 - (Both pompous and proud) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Person 4 - (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Patch - (Both small and smart) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 5 - (Both wonderful) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Mutt - (Both Western and Kind) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 6 - (Both Wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 7 - (Both Wise) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lily's Father - (Both strong) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Stacy Jones - (Both beautiful and crush on Casey Jr. and Mr. Conductor) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grandpa Stone *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lily's Mother *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer, American Folklore, Stick To It, Don't Give Up, and American Legends) as Billy Twofeathers *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 - (Both wise) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Lily *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as C. Junior *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 10 *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 11 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 12 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 13 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 14 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Person 15 *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 16 *Emma (from Jim Button) as Person 17 *Jason (from Back of The Knodilike) as Person 18 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Person 19 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 20 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 21 *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Person 22 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Person 23 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Person 24 *Pufle (Steam Train) as Person 25 *Willson (from Chuggington) as Person 26 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 27 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Person 28 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Person 29 *Dougal Train (from Dougal) as Person 30 *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Person 31 *Speedy Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 32 *and more Trivia *This is something that is inspired by Julian14Bernardino's Casey Jr. & Friends. Footage *Rayman 1 *Rayman 2: The Great Escape *Rayman 2: Revolution *Rayman M *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Rayman Raving Rabbids *Rayman Origins *Rayman Legends *Sonic X *Thomas Gets Tricked *Edward Helps Out *Percy and the Carnival *Cranky Bugs *Rosie's Carnival Special *Thomas and the Circus *Henry's Special Coal *Donald and Douglas *Trouble For Thomas *The Flying Kipper *A Better View For Gordon *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree *Henry and the Elephant *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach *Toby and the Windmill *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of The Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of The Brave *Casey Jr Gets Tricked *Toyland Express Helps Out *Trouble For Casey Jr *Rustee Rails's Special Coal *The Flying Weasel *Blue & Huey *Casey Jr & The Missing Christmas Tree *Casey Jr, Tootle, & The Dragon *Rustee Rails & The Elephant *Cranky Bugs *A Better View For Montana *Casey Jr, Tootle, & Old Slow Coach *Shelbert & The Windmill *Casey Jr & The Circus *Tootle & The Funfair *Georgia's Carnival Special *Fiery Speed Buggy *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines (Casey Jr version) *The Great Discovery (Casey Jr version) *Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr version) *Toy Island Rescue *Day of the Evil Engines *Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr version) *King of the Railway (Casey Jr version) *Tale of the Brave (Casey Jr version) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Index Category:DeviantART Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Trailers